Synthetic transcription factors have been engineered to control gene expression for many different medical and scientific applications in mammalian systems, including stimulating tissue regeneration, drug screening, compensating for genetic defects, activating silenced tumor suppressors, controlling stem cell differentiation, performing genetic screens, and creating synthetic gene circuits. These transcription factors can target promoters or enhancers of endogenous genes, or be purposefully designed to recognize sequences orthogonal to mammalian genomes for transgene regulation. The most common strategies for engineering novel transcription factors targeted to user-defined sequences have been based on the programmable DNA-binding domains of zinc finger proteins and transcription-activator like effectors (TALEs). Both of these approaches involve applying the principles of protein-DNA interactions of these domains to engineer new proteins with unique DNA-binding specificity. Although these methods have been widely successful for many applications, the protein engineering necessary for manipulating protein-DNA interactions can be laborious and require specialized expertise.
Additionally, these new proteins are not always effective. The reasons for this are not yet known but may be related to the effects of epigenetic modifications and chromatin state on protein binding to the genomic target site. In addition, there are challenges in ensuring that these new proteins, as well as other components, are delivered to each cell. Existing methods for delivering these new proteins and their multiple components include delivery to cells on separate plasmids or vectors which leads to highly variable expression levels in each cell due to differences in copy number. Additionally, gene activation following transfection is transient due to dilution of plasmid DNA, and temporary gene expression may not be sufficient for inducing therapeutic effects. Furthermore, this approach is not amenable to cell types that are not easily transfected. Thus another limitation of these new proteins is the potency of transcriptional activation.
Site-specific nucleases can be used to introduce site-specific double strand breaks at targeted genomic loci. This DNA cleavage stimulates the natural DNA-repair machinery, leading to one of two possible repair pathways. In the absence of a donor template, the break will be repaired by non-homologous end joining (NHEJ), an error-prone repair pathway that leads to small insertions or deletions of DNA. This method can be used to intentionally disrupt, delete, or alter the reading frame of targeted gene sequences. However, if a donor template is provided along with the nucleases, then the cellular machinery will repair the break by homologous recombination, which is enhanced several orders of magnitude in the presence of DNA cleavage. This method can be used to introduce specific changes in the DNA sequence at target sites. Engineered nucleases have been used for gene editing in a variety of human stem cells and cell lines, and for gene editing in the mouse liver. However, the major hurdle for implementation of these technologies is delivery to particular tissues in vivo in a way that is effective, efficient, and facilitates successful genome modification.
Hereditary genetic diseases have devastating effects on children in the United States. These diseases currently have no cure and can only be managed by attempts to alleviate the symptoms. For decades, the field of gene therapy has promised a cure to these diseases. However technical hurdles regarding the safe and efficient delivery of therapeutic genes to cells and patients have limited this approach. Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (DMD) is the most common hereditary monogenic disease and occurs in 1 in 3500 males. DMD is the result of inherited or spontaneous mutations in the dystrophin gene. Dystrophin is a key component of a protein complex that is responsible for regulating muscle cell integrity and function. DMD patients typically lose the ability to physically support themselves during childhood, become progressively weaker during the teenage years, and die in their twenties. Current experimental gene therapy strategies for DMD require repeated administration of transient gene delivery vehicles or rely on permanent integration of foreign genetic material into the genomic DNA. Both of these methods have serious safety concerns. Furthermore, these strategies have been limited by an inability to deliver the large and complex dystrophin gene sequence.